The subject matter disclosed herein relates to controlling rotor speed, and more particularly, to rotor speed control using a feed-forward rotor speed reduction command.
Certain aircraft (e.g., helicopters) utilize rotors to create propulsion and lift for flight. By reducing the rotational speed of the rotor, main rotor efficiency can be increased. This increases efficiency of the overall aircraft, enabling the aircraft to fly further, longer and/or faster hence more economically.